Gotta be You
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Son la fusión de dos mundos, con orejas puntiagudas y ojos verdes y azules. Son bellezas consumadas que solo buscan un poco de amor en un mundo de sombras. Son hadas de un reino perdido cayendo a los pies de un cazador.


∞ **Título**: "Gotta be you"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Hurt/Confort Femslash

∞**Rating **K+

∞ **N/A**Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Cassandra Clare. _Este fic participa__en el Reto Especial de San Valentín: "Cartas de Flores" del Foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

∞ **Resumen:**Son la fusión de dos mundos, con orejas puntiagudas y ojos verdes y azules. Son bellezas consumadas que solo buscan un poco de amor en un mundo de sombras. Son hadas de un reino perdido cayendo a los pies de un cazador.

∞ **Advertencias:**Mención de spoiler de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Capítulo único.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Se dice que la belleza siempre proviene de países lejanos, que es exótica, especial, única, maravillosa, que enciende los sentidos y apaga el raciocinio. Hay miles de historias sobre hombres de fuertes brazos y ancha espalda conquistando continentes, se habla también de ojos de color cálido, cuyas poseedoras fueron dueñas de los corazones de esos grandes jóvenes que rigieron tierras bajo un reinado con torres altas y coronas de oro.

Hay muchos secretos resguardados en papiros y contados en canciones antiguas que algún trovador se inspiro al crear, donde las palabras formaban poemas con tonadas de alabanzas donde siempre había un poquito de magia. Lo terrenal y mortal pasó pronto a ser suplantado por seres fuera de los conocimientos, irguiéndose imponentes sobre el estatus de belleza que hasta entonces se tenía.

Las hadas se abrieron paso a través de los boques encantados y los grandes banquetes. Danzaron flotando en el aire, con sus vestidos vaporosos y sus risas de hechizos de media tarde. Con voces tiernas que ocultaban los colmillos afilados y sus miradas inocentes que era el presagio del abismo sin fin.

Pronto esos ángeles con alma proveniente del séptimo círculo del infierno fueron tomados como monstros disfrazados con los que nadie quería caer. Pero era inevitable todos lo sabían, sentir el palpitar de los corazones y la sonrisa subyacente cuando un hada posaba su atención en ti. Sin advertencia, sin retorno. No había escapatoria, era una preparación de fiesta, baile y comida antes de desaparecer.

Y quedo plasmado en la mente de todos, por siglos, entre cambios de era y avance tecnológico. Se convirtieron en mitos ocultos en los cuentos para niños, en las películas de amor y en los libros de fantasía.

Al otro lado del mundo, donde todo es más oscuro y hay una guerra silenciosa desatándose todos los días, las hadas son, una facción más que conforman la vida diaria, una realidad que se puede tocar y por la que aún puedes caer profundamente.

Los cazadores de sombra son la parte consiente que siempre ha hecho falta en la historia antigua. Es por eso que el miedo, los hechos del pasado y el instinto de supervivencia los hacen rechazar cualquier cosa que atente contra su integridad.

A las puertas del instituto de los Ángeles, es difícil poder pararse a explicar a dos niños que lloran de confusión y frio que ellos en realidad son la amenaza de la que hay que esconderse abajo de la cama. Que son un error de la naturaleza que el vino provocó. Que ellos, simplemente no eran parte del plan.

Andrew abre atraído por las infantiles voces que gritan por su madre, ambos niños se abrazan uno al otro, en un intento por protegerse, por salvaguardarse de las ramas secas que ondean con el viento, de esconderse de la luna que los mira fría y distante. Ninguno sabe todavía cuanto es que sus vidas pesan en una balanza llena de prejuicios de seres que alguna vez fueron divinos pero que se han ido degradando con el paso del tiempo.

Ellos son un problema, algo con que la Clave se verá obligada a lidiar.

Helen, esconde sus manos frías dentro del delgado suéter de Mark, mientras mira hacia tras buscando al caballero hada que le ha dejado ahí, llevando a su madre casi a arrastras sin oportunidad alguna de decirles nada. Las lagrimas le ruedan por la mejilla, y la pancita le tiembla, Mark le rodea con sus brazos, con la sangre de hermano mayor saliendo como un signo de amparo innato.

Cuando el ruido del antiguo sistema de seguro del instituto terminar por ceder cada una de la cerraduras, es él quien levanta el rostro, ojos afilados, labios apretados, hay una daga oculta en sus espalda, solo tiene 3 sin embargo sabe lo que debe hacer ante cualquier tipo de cosa que le active las alarmas.

Andrew, respira hondo, y traga saliva con dificultad, mirando al par de niños, identificando el cabello rubio, casi blanco y los ojos de color azul y verde trasluciendo con la muerte de los rayos del atardecer, mira a la princesa del reino Seelie en la genética de los dos pequeños y entonces la vida toma otro contexto.

Se inclina, Mark se tensa, apretando a Helen. Ella gira, ojos hinchados y liquido nasal escurriéndole. Ambos se miran y ella alza su mano, rozando con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla de ese hombre que trata de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pueda asustarlos.

―Tienes que ser tú.

Balbucea Helen por la constipación de su nariz, pero con las seguridad que las historias que su madre le contaba para dormir como un hecho innegable.

Andrew no tiene idea porque asiente, como confirmando los pensamientos de esa niña con caireles y boquita color cereza, pero eso le gana que ella salga de los brazos de su hermano para girarse por completo y le sonría. Y entonces él lo sabe, que Helen es la versión en niña de la mujer de la que se enamoro y que hoy le ha dejado lo que ambos crearon. Las hadas también pueden caer rendidas a los pies de los humanos.

…

…

…

Helen tiene solo 10 cuando es consciente de cómo es que todo se compone, de que todo se divide en tres, subterráneos, mundanos y cazadores de sombra. Son estratos en los que uno no elige estar, es mas como una herencia que viene con el nacimiento. Ella se siente afortunada de tener dos mundos colisionando en su interior que le permitan entender que no todo es tan sencillo como los libros le quieren hacer creer.

Camina por el gran salón de Idris de la mano de Mark. Porque Mark es así, guiándole a través de las grandes multitudes, poniéndole tras su espalda y encajando sus dedos con los de ella. Su hermano es el epicentro de su mundo. Ambos sobrevivientes de reglas que su padre ha roto y que justamente hoy les ha costado el dolor físico más grande que nunca han experimentado, aún puede sentir su piel arder ahí donde las estelas le tocaron para marcarle, para probar que podía ser digna hija de Andrew para demostrarle a todo ese consejo de viejos rígidos que ella era una Blackthorn.

No ha derramado ni una sola lágrima. Mira a todos los ocupantes del salón, entre niños y adultos, no se ha soltado ni un solo momento desde que desocupo la habitación con los hermanos silenciosos a su hermano el cual ha sangrado un poco ante la ultima runa instalada sobre su dorso. Ella se inclina, escondida tras su madrastra que carga a Tiberius y Livia, mientras que Jules va como un patito tras su padre, le susurra a su hermano mayor que se detenga solo por un momento.

Ha visto a una niña de cabellos oscuros reír, ella parpadea para poder enfocarle mejor, la niña de ropas negras parece ser asiática, esta recercada sobre la estructura más grande del salón que es una fuente mientras que una mujer le termina de atar los cordeles de sus botas. La mujer se sacude las manos mientras que la niña da un salto a la vez que le insta que se apresure.

― ¿Qué miras?

Mark que ha sentido el leve estremecimiento de Helen se detiene, ella experimenta un profundo escalofrió al identificar como es que los labios de la niña se mueven pronunciando "mamá," sacude la cabeza, ha pasado tanto desde que ella ha utilizado esa palabra que le sabe desconocida. Gira para ver el seño fruncido de su hermano quien está buscando aquello que le hizo encogerse sobre sí misma, ella le hala para que deje de hacerlo.

― ¿Qué viste? ―Repite Mark, aclarándose la garganta y con ese tono que juegan entre su puesto como el mayor de todos y el cariño especial que siente por ella. Helen solo niega, y él se empieza a sentir irritado. ―No deberías mentir, no al menos a mí.

Helen siente la culpa arrebolándole las mejillas, su naturaleza de hada debería impedirles jugar con la verdad, pero la sangre de su padre les ha brindado ciertos privilegios que dentro del reino de su madre jamás habrían podido obtener. Así que baja la cabeza y se junta un poquito más contra el cuerpo de Mark

―Lo siento, es solo que recordé a nuestra madre.

Mark lleva su mano libre a la cabeza de su hermana, haciéndole dar los pasos faltantes para acortar la distancia y darle un medio abrazo. Él es alguien sincero, practico y amable, de pocos gestos afectivos pero con mucho amor cultivado por su hermana.

―Entiendo.

Helen se refugia en el pecho púber de su hermano que huele a suavizante de ropas y tostadas con mantequilla, sonríe y niega con la cabeza, como diciéndole que está bien, que lo tiene a él y a esa familia. Su madrastra jamás les ha rechazo por provenir de otra mujer, en cambio les ha cogido como uno más de sus hijos. La niña sabe que eso no es fácil, así que en secreto admira la fortaleza de la esposa de su padre que ha decidido unirse en lugar de verles como enemigos a los cuales derrotar.

―Es mejor que volvamos pronto, nos hemos quedado muy atrás.

Mark le deja ir para tomar de nuevo el camino hacia la salida. Puede ver a su padre sobresaliendo debido a su altura y lo toma como punto guía para dirigirse. Helen que ahora le aprieta más la mano le sigue sin decir ni una palabra más. Sintiendo de nuevo el dolor sobre su piel y queriendo llegar pronto a casa para poder llorar lo que no puede ahí, ni frente a su hermano. Ella también quiere protegerlo a su propia manera y recordarle sobre su madre no es más que una falla de su promesa.

…

…

…

Fue un accidente. Correr a través del salón de entrenamientos mientras la lluvia de shurikens, caían uno tras otros implantándose en el suelo, rasgándole la ropa y haciéndole apretar los labios, solo tiene 14 y su cuerpo parece haber ido a una guerra, llena de cicatrices, runas, moretones y llagas. La estítica del cuerpo femenino es un caso perdido para un cazador. Se inclina con dos espadas cortas como un escudo que le ha protegido los puntos vitales de ese ataque.

La chica contra la que entrena es reservada y tímida, pero arremete como si quisiera matarle. Helen no entiende porque desvía su mirada si sus ojos llegan a encontrarse, ni el porqué modula su voz para hablarle, no grita prefiere detener la pelea y acercarse para así susurrarle algunas instrucciones antes de volver a retomar el entrenamiento.

Eso sinceramente ha llegado a desesperar un poco a la chica rubia. Porque sinceramente no la entiende ni a ella ni a los demás chicos que rondan su edad que se ha instalado a mirarse unos a otros, son en su mayoría Parabatai en pleno crecimiento. Jace que tiene la energía de una parábola perdida del firmamento ha decidido ofrecerse como blanco en movimiento para un Alec que se resiste a darle a la manzana que pende de la cabeza del chico.

Helen siente ternura ante los instintos de Alec sobre poniéndose a su deber. Gira brevemente para esquivar un nuevo shuriken que esta vez se clava sobre la pared, siente el sudor resbalándole por la espalda, su cabello ha sido cortado totalmente, solo hay un mechón largo acomodado tras su oreja izquierda. Respira, dejándose caer al suelo para deslizarse y romper las defensas de su contrincante.

Escucha los gritos de Jace y solo puede negar mentalmente, el Lightwood es demasiado ruidoso. Rueda por el suelo persiguiendo a su atacante, que ha decidido cambiar su arsenal por una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, deslizándose igualmente por el suelo. Helen da un resoplido tratando de coger aire a través de su trayectoria. Colisionaran, y no parece que ninguna vaya a detenerse. La rubia le mira como si sus ojos pudieran transmitir el mensaje de "¿En serio?, está bien, no digas que no te lo advertí" para convertirse en un ruido sordo donde dos espadas chocan.

Porque eso si que no lo esperaba, un movimiento de último segundo por parte Aline que ha deslizado esa arma a través de la manga de su ropa, Helen se siente casi complacida con el cambio, y gira, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y levantado ambos brazos, con el filo al reverso para detener el peso de la espada de la chica de cabello oscuro.

Y comienza una danza entre el filo de montura de acero y las gotas de sudor empapando ropa y suelo. Dos pasos hacia atrás, media vuelta, y contra ataque. Uno. Dos. Tres. Ambas se mueven por el salón, retrocediendo o haciendo ceder, sintiendo el peso recorriéndole los dedos, las muñecas, los brazos y hombros, deslizándose a través de su espalda y quebrantándoles el punto de equilibrio, haciéndole temblar muslo y flaquear rodillas.

Todo está silencioso, solo los jadeos por el esfuerzo y las espada en ofensiva y ataque rompen el mutismo. Jace junto a muchos otros se han acomodado en las escaleras que dirigen hacia las gradas. Alec le ha seguido embelesado por la batalla que parece más un espectáculo que un simple entrenamiento de pre adolecentes.

Helen presiona, dejando caer todo su peso en un revés que hace que la espada de Aline salga volando, la chica de cabellos oscuros siente la vulnerabilidad mucho antes de que su espada caiga por completo en un sonido de metal y acero contra madera vieja. Se detiene por completo, cuando la punta del arma contraria pende contra su mentón, los ojos bicolor de la Blackthorn se le clavan mucho más profundo que el filo que le amenaza. Respira fuerte para sonreír. Helen le corresponde al tiempo que un estallido de aplausos se escuchan por todo el salón.

La chica mitad hada baja su espada, ahora consiente de todas las miradas que estuvieron sobre ambas, siente las mejillas calientes, junto al cuello y sus orejas. Aline ríe al notar los nervios y vergüenza implantarse en el rostro de Helen. Se ve tan linda. La Penhallow siente algo golpeando su mente, porque Helen no es linda, es solo la agitación, la adrenalina y el cansancio haciéndole pensar cosas tontas e innecesarias.

Da unos pasos hacia atrás retirándose. Helen eleva una de sus cejas cuando la ve dar media vuelta y tomar sus cosas de las gradas, para salir corriendo del salón. Y piensa en perseguirle, en preguntarle si todo está bien, pero hay una mano sobre su hombro, Mark le esta sonriendo orgulloso y ella se queda junto a él, sintiendo que el día de hoy ha hecho un buen trabajo. Se deja caer en el suelo, notando como la fuerza de las piernas le abandona y como ese entrenamiento pareció ser una revolución no solo de estrógeno y dominación sino también de hormonas, con su corazón agitado y con el olor de shampoo de Aline instalado sobre su nariz.

…

…

…

Es una deterioración lenta, que nadie puede si quiera imaginar, todo gira alrededor de nuevo york, haciendo sentir a los Ángeles como si estuvieran implantados en otro continente, casi a salvo.

La vida del instituto cerca del mar hace que Helen se replantee ciertos aspectos que tienen meses molestándole, ha leído en varios libros, muchos sugerencia de Ty sobre la función psicológica dentro de un sistema implantado de culturas y sociedad. Toda la información es una guerra fría dentro del cuerpo de la chica rubia que sentada en la arena trenza su cabello, su Ipop descansa en su regazo mientras que la música en aleatorio le llega como un arrullo que se funde con las olas de la playa de Santa Mónica.

Jules sentado sobre su tabla de surf de principiantes le dedica una mirada al lado de Mark, Helen se ha estado comportando extraña. Ha dejado de cenar y se la pasa arreglando cosas descompuestas, es oficialmente la plomera, electricista y decoradora de interiores de su hogar. Su padre le ha dado el espacio suficiente para que llegado el momento ella puede acercarse y hablar de que es lo que le sucede. Todo esto por consejo de su esposa que en ese momento esta embarazada de su quinto hijo.

―Deberías preguntarle, ayer ha entrado a mi habitación a cambiar las lámparas y se ha quedado ahí, casi una hora entera mirando los focos fundidos e insinuando que la pared necesita un nuevo color. Sabes que no me gusta que entren a mi habitación ―dice Jules, con las palmas recargadas en la tabla y ambas piernas hundidas hasta las rodillas en el agua. Mark no le mira, abstraído por el suspiro que su hermana da mientras cambia de canción.

―He visto a Emma entrar varias veces a tu "prohibida" habitación ―Murmura Mark sonriente, Jules solo infla sus mejillas incapaz de negarlo ―. Tu queja por lo tanto queda invalidada. Además ya lo he hecho ― el rubio se recarga sobre la tabla haciendo que Jules retroceda un poco, y se le dificulta mantener el equilibrio en su posición ― Le pregunto cada vez que puedo, pero ella sigue diciendo que no es nada y con el único que parece querer hablar a veces en con Ty. Y no es que él quiera decirnos que está pasando porque seguramente no lo ve como un problema o se burlara porque de seguro es algo tan obvio que no podrá creer que seamos incapaces de verlo.

―Tal vez el peluche de abeja ayudaría. Los insectos puede que sea su única debilidad, bueno eso y Livia.

―No mas peluches para Ty por un tiempo, no después de la pelea que tuvo con Dru por la herencia de legos, ese pequeño tira patadas demasiado peligrosas.

Mark hace una mueca de dolor al recordar los golpes que el mayor de los mellizos soltara como una clara muestra de su oposición por pasarle parte de sus juguetes a su hermana menor, fue la primera vez que el rubio sintió su voz cambiar de tenor a soprano menor ante la puntería de Ty. Jules que le ve solo suelta la carcajada recordando también ese día donde Mark se paso la tarde entera con una bolsa de hielo sobre su regazo.

―Como sea, pronto iremos a Idris espero que Helen este mejor para entonces, quisiera verla entrenar con Aline, he oído de parte de papá que sus batallas suelen ser memorables. ―Jules patalea en el agua, con el sol abrasándole la espalda y mirando en un punto más allá a Emma construyendo castillos de arena con un instructivo que los mellizos han traído desde la biblioteca.

―Lo son ―Murmura Mark, recolocándose las gafas de sol. La piel se le ha empezado a broncear demasiado rápido ―Aunque no sé si este verano podrá ser ―. El rubio siente el tirón en su brazo. Jules le mira asustado.

― ¿A qué exactamente te refieres? Es la primera vez que podre entrar al salón de entrenamiento de Idris. He esperado por 5 años, Mark no me jodas.

―No lo hago ―Mark se sacude al menor, le esta enterrando las uñas ―Los Penhallow suelen viajar a Inglaterra y Francia. Aline visita a su primo Sebastian con su tía y pasa una temporada allá, así que quizás ella tarde en llegar a Idris. Ya ha pasado pero la ultima vez solo pudimos verla un día antes de tener que regresar, fue una lástima que Helen solo pudiera…―Mark de pronto calla como si un engranaje hubiera sido reacomodado dentro de su cabeza.

Se desliza por una ola que viene surcando desde metros atrás para dejar que la fuerza de la misma le lleve hasta la orilla, su hermano que solo le mira, se sacude para comenzarle llamar a gritos, sin entender porque de pronto Mark le ha dejado en medio de su conversación y sus clases de surf. Patalea más fuerte en el agua, jamás terminara de entender al tonto de su hermano. Suspira fuertemente sospesando la posibilidad de regresar él también a la orilla y ayudar a Emma con la construcción en la arena, aunque seguramente Ty le vetara por sus toscos movimientos que no sirven para cosas hermosas que no sea pintar.

Jules chasquea la lengua ante su familia y sus personalidades que claramente necesitan un re ajuste.

…

…

…

―Sabia que tendrías que pasar por aquí.

Helen se cubre la boca con ambas manos para evitar dar el grito que su hermano le ha provocado, saliendo entre los árboles en donde empieza el bosque y que conducen hasta el Gard. La chica lleva una capa por encima de sus ropas de cazadora junto con una bolsa que cuelga tras su espalda, se ve como una fugitiva a punto de escapar. El rubio no dice nada tan solo se cruza de brazos y se recarga en uno de los troncos del primer árbol que ve, esperando a que la menor recupere el aliento que estar corriendo y esquivando obstáculos ha sacado de sus pulmones.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Helen habla en susurros un poco recuperada, mientras que desliza la capucha de su cabeza y deja que su largo cabello rubio caiga sobre sus hombros. Tiene las mejillas de color carmín y brillo labial que le contorna la boca de un rosa pálido. Mark, que no está acostumbrada a verla maquillada chasquea la lengua, tomando eso como una señal más de que sus suposiciones acaban de tomar carácter de teoría y que eso en realidad si era un escapismo de la mansión Blackthorn por parte de su hermana para ver a alguien en mitad de la noche.

―Esa pregunta, me gustaría primero que seas tú quien la respondas ―. Murmura Mark, ambos ocultos por la noche nublada que encubre a la Luna, Helen se muerde el interior de la mejilla y el rubio casi siente que debería ser él quien empieza esa plática de una vez. Pero no lo hace, se abstiene al ver como los nervios afloran en su hermana.

―Salí a tomar aire, tenemos tiempo sin venir a Idris Mark, esto es solo un paseo nocturno.

―Tenemos dos semanas aquí y este es tu primer paseo nocturno Helen. Que la fecha coincida con la llegada de los Penhallow ¿no tiene nada que ver, verdad?

Helen se crispa ante la sola mención del apellido, deja caer los brazos sobre su costado, la mochila resbala entonces, llegando al suelo, su contenido se escucha hueco. Es entonces que Mark sabe que su contenido es solo ropa. Esa es una maleta llena de cosas de alguien que pasara la noche con otra persona, el rubio da un paso para acercarse a su hermana la cual retrocede, inclinándose a la vez para tomar su mochila.

―No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando Mark ¿Qué tratas de insinuar? Dilo de frente.

Helen siempre ha sido amable, tranquila, muy femenina. Hace honor al nombre que porta, proveniente de una princesa dentro de una novela trágica de amor, traición y mucha estrategia militar. Mark se pregunta si con el nombre también vendrá ligado todo los antecedentes que le preceden, no ve a su hermana engañando, no a él. También sabe que el extraño comportamiento de Helen es mas por una persona presionándole en la psique que por alguna situación llevándola al borde, es por eso que levanta ambos brazos como si le digiera que no va atacarla.

―Entre nosotros jamás ha habido secretos ¿verdad? Nosotros lo prometimos, estar siempre juntos, protegernos y confiar el uno en el otro. Helen ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo con Aline?

Y ella lo mira, con los mismos ojos que ambos comparten, que les da una ventaja en la oscuridad y que les permite cazar en situaciones más desfavorables. Lo ve como el niño de 3 años que la ha guida gran parte de su vida no por ser su hermano mayor, sino porque eran solo ellos dos adaptándose a un nuevo mundo que tendía rechazarlos al tratarles como una especie peligrosa por la que siempre se debe estar a la defensiva. Solo Mark, y nadie más tendrían el derecho de preguntarle, de cuestionarle, de cuidarle y enfrentarle. Baja el rostro, nunca creyó que todo ese cambio que se había estado gestando en su interior con el crecimiento de su cuerpo pudiera afectarte tanto a las personas a su alrededor.

Cuando lo nota, Mark esta cerca de ella, como siempre es, como siempre ha sido. Le toma de la mano y espera paciente a que le conteste. Ella respira hondo, porque se siente tan egoísta ante sus acciones de todos esos meses, ocultándose, enviando mensajes a escondidas, encerrándose en su habitación y combatiendo la ansiedad en reparar cosas cuando siempre tuvo una válvula de escape junto a ella. Solo tenía que haberlo dicho, dejar que sus sentimientos tomaran voz y fluyeran fuera.

Levanta el rostro, encontrándose con el de su hermano y le sonríe con amargura.

―Aline, ella me gusta. ―Susurra con la voz a punto de quebrársele. Mark asiente serio y atento ―Pero ella no lo sabe, así que duermo bajo su ventana los días que estamos en Idris porque yo…Yo no sé que mas hacer, no quiero que me rechace y perder su amistad, está prohibido Mark, amarla está prohibido.

El cuerpo de Helen da un espasmo, seguido de otro y otro hasta que su corazón estalla en llanto y Mark se inclina para que los pedazos rotos se queden cerca, para poder recogerles y ponerlos de nuevo en su lugar, su hermana solloza, se revuelve y se ahoga, grita de dolor, de amor y de anhelo. Se encoje en medio de la confusión, de su deber y enseñanzas; de sus deseos y esperanzas. Helen se está dejando caer sobre sus brazos y Mark teme no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerle.

…

…

…

Helen está a mitad de mes, entre los entrenamientos que ha tenido que abandonar y la pérdida continua de sangre que la valida como una futura madre. Esta recostada en su cama de sabanas de algodón y edredón con motivos de flores, Emma le acompaña con una infusión de frambuesas, jengibre y miel como un analgésico natural para quitar el dolor que siempre viene acompañado con la menstruación. Ambas son consientes de ese punto débil que las acompaña al finalizar el día 28. Han pasado tres semanas exactas desde que regresaron de Idris y su hermano se ha puesto en una campaña para que ella diga todo lo que crea debe salir a luz.

Ella está asustada de decirles una verdad que va mas allá de un enamoramiento para la primogénita Penhallow, es un cambio total de su persona y la forma en la que Andrew y su madrastra la seguirán viendo. A Mark las excusas le tiene irritado, así que la ha estado presionando hasta el punto en que es la primera vez que experimenta el dolor de los cólicos, por supuesto no ha tardado en culpar a su hermano mayor, mientras se lo deja saber ante cada mueca que le nace el rostro con el solo hecho de tener que girar en la cama.

El rubio ha salido esa mañana a comprar los ingredientes para su infusión como un tratado de disculpa y paz. Emma le retira la taza ya vacía y le da una sonrisa conciliadora que corresponde. La puerta se abre, revelando la figura de sus padres, el estomago se le revuelve. Eso ha sido una emboscada en todo regla. Helen se jura en silencio patear el trasero de Mark cuando su periodo pase por haberla obligado a hablar y decirle a Andrew que además de tener una hija mitad hada, tal vez también sea bisexual, casi lesbiana y que puede probarlo por el beso que casi le roba a una durmiente Aline cuando ambas se quedaran a solas en el salón de los acuerdos.

…

…

…

Todo parece un sueño no solo para ella sino para su familia entera que se ha visto reducida con la guerra. Ha pasado poco mas de 2 meses desde la guerra y ella se deja caer sobre el sillón de esa salita rustica, es una casa hecha cuartel que combate contra los fríos polares y que se entierra bajo los recuerdos y la piel. Mira el calendario casi con resignación y se apresura para ir la chimenea que también elabora como estufa de leña.

Se quita el pesado anorak y se deja solo la bufanda y el grueso suéter de lana que alguien le regalara en su último día en Idris. Camina por la pequeña cocina y saca un poco de leche, canela y azúcar moscabada, lo hecha toda en una tetera y la pone en el fuego. Regresa hasta la barrita americana para moler una tableta oscura.

La piedra comienza hacer polvo al solido y la nostalgia se le instala en el pecho ante cada movimiento de su muñeca. Su padre está muerto y la búsqueda de su hermano ha pasado hacer un caso cerrado. Oculta sus ojos tras sus parpados, para concentrarse en la sonrisa de Andrew y en la calidez de la mano de Mark.

Unos brazos rodeándole la cintura hacen que las lágrimas rueden, liberadas. Hay labios besándole la mejilla, bebiéndose su tristeza y acoplando su espalda contra un suave pecho.

Helen ladea el rostro, buscando los mismos labios que alguna vez tuvo tanto temor de tocar y que ahora son su punto de refugio y salvación. Aline le sostiene como cada día desde su llegada a ese lugar inhóspito y cubierto de nieve a la que fue exiliada por ser parte hada.

Sin embargo eso a la chica Penhallow no le importa, porque ahora es ella la que protege a la chica que lucho contra el códice, la clave y su propio aborrecimiento para enseñarle que ella de verdad sentía amor. Aline le besa, lento, disfrutando de su sabor dándole tiempo a seguir un baile lánguido y lleno de cariño. Helen hunde las manos frías bajo el suéter de la chica de cabellos negros.

Cuando se separan, Helen ha dejado de llorar y lleva el polvo que ha hecho hasta la tetera para verterlo. Pronto el olor del chocolate inunda toda la habitación.

―Lamento que nuestro primer San Valentín sea así. ―Helen se disculpa, tapando la tetera, con los ojos hinchados y una sonrisa pequeñita. Aline niega caminando hacia ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos, el permanecer a la distancia justo ahora parece un castigo cruel.

Le acaricia la espalda con la yema de los dedos mientras le susurra las últimas noticias que ha tenido del instituto de los Ángeles. Helen se deja mecer por las palabras que le alimentan el alma y le dan un soplo nuevo a su corazón. Sus figuras fundidas son siluetas de sombras que se reflejan en la única ventana de esa casita.

Mark sonríe ante la imagen, montado en su caballo al que le falta una oreja y que tiene las pupilas de un negro dilatado. El corcel relincha y él sabe que es momento de dejar la bellota en el marco y regresar junto a la cacería salvaje. Helen está bien, porque ahora son sus propios brazos que la sostienen con fuerza y le han convertido en una buena mujer. Una que puede amar, sin miedos, sin culpas y melancolías.

Helen lo ha hecho bien.


End file.
